Dangerous Love
by StrawberryXoXoMania
Summary: Shin's story. What do you get when you have an artistic awkward girl filled with suppressed passion and a bad boy who's jaded by the yakuza life? I don't know either, but let's find out together!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! This is Shin's story!! If you don't know what I'm talking about go read Forever Mine. Let us know if this story is worth continuing!! Thanks!! **- StrawberryXoXoMania and Ms. T**

* * *

Shin took a drag of his cigarette, slowly exhaling it as he stared off into the brightly lit city below him. No matter how many times he's seen this view, it never ceases to amaze him. The tiny red dots of car tail lights following one another through the busy streets, the brightly lit neon signs that drew patrons into businesses, and if you looked close enough, you can see ant sized people walking the busy streets. All indications of life.

He heard a rustling sound behind. He took another drag of his cigarette before feeling a pair of hands sliding up his bare chest and large, soft breasts pressing against his back. His sleeping companion had awoken.

"Shin, baby. Come back to bed," she purred, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder blade. "I miss you."

Shin exhaled, blowing the smoke upwards and answered her in a bored tone. "Do you, Mizune?"

He knew she didn't. She was one of the girls he had seen at his club tonight. One of many who flaunted their assets to get into his booth. Shin never had trouble finding a bed partner. Women like Mizune flocked to him in clusters. Some for the perks and free ride, others for the fame, and some just for the thrill of fucking a Yakuza boss. He never had the same woman for more than a week. He got bored once they start getting clingy.

"Of course I do, baby." Mizune's hand artfully lowered down his body to wrap around his member. With precise, skillful strokes, his sleeping cock soon swelled. She situated herself in front of him, tilting her head for a kiss. Shin obliged her before she knelt on her knees and took him in her mouth, licking and sucking. Shin tilted his head back and groaned, enjoying her hot little mouth on him. Wealth, looks, and power, what more can you want?

* * *

Kohana's brows furrowed as she stared at the half drawn canvas. Something wasn't quite right with the drawing. Kohana wrinkled her nose in disdain and let out a sigh of disgust before flipping the page to a blank canvas to start over. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to draw inspiration from the warm rays of the sun, the crashing waves of the ocean and the distinct cries of the seagulls roaming the skies in search of food. She took a deep and breathed in the salty ocean air before opening her eyes and exhaling, relaxing her body.

'_What's the matter with me today? I can't seem to concentrate.'_ She picked up her pencil and attempted to draw again, but before she could sketch anything, a mist of sand came flying her way.

"H-Hey!" Kohana glared at the surf board embedded into the sand beside her as she brushed the sand off her things. "Watch it!"

"Oh… sorry."

"You should-" Kohana stopped mid sentence as she looked up into dark piercing black eyes. Her eyes widened a fraction as she took in the rest of his features. It was so cliché, but if words could describe him, tall, dark, and handsome would be it.

His tousled black hair was slightly slicked back, giving him that rakish look. Thick black eyebrows, long fringed, black lashes that any girl would kill for and a long, strait aristocratic nose. He had two piercing each on both ears and one on the corner of his lower lip.

Kohana's mouth went dry as she noticed his body suit was half off, leaving his upper torso bare. The wide, smooth expanse of his chest was hairless and well toned. He had wash board abs that made you want to run your fingers over them and follow the thin line of hair that disappeared beneath his body suit.

Kohana blushed as her eyes met his. He had an amused smile playing at his lips with a knowing look that said he was used to it.

"I should what?" He asked.

Kohana stared at him stupidly. "What?"

Now he really had a big smile on his face, showing off gleaming, straight white teeth. "You never finished your sentence. I should what?"

"Uh…" Kohana was flustered. She couldn't form a sentence for the life of her, so she did what a trapped animal would do. She fled. She didn't stop when she heard him call her nor did she look back until she got to her apartment. She slammed the door shut and locked it with shaky hands.

Kohana groaned and banged her head on the door. _'I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. Why did I do that for?'_

"What happened?"

Kohana turned to see her roommate walk out of her room with nothing but a towel on. Kohana was used to that by now. Rika was never one to be shy about being naked, she only bartend at a strip club.

"I met a guy." Kohana plopped down on the couch.

"What? That's great!" Rika exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a bag of cookies before sitting next to Kohana.

"No, it's not. I totally freaked and ran away." Kohana groaned, covering her eyes.

"Oookay... What happened?" Rika passed her a cookie.

Kohana miserably took a big bite. "I was in the process of yelling at him for getting sand on me, but when I saw him, I totally forgot and started ogling him. To make it worse, he let me!"

Rika bursted out laughing. Kohana threw the rest of her cookie at her. "It's not funny! I was so embarrassed!"

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. Some guy got sand on you, you started to yell at him, but you were so _enthralled_ by his good looks, you forgot what you were saying?" Rika managed to get out, trying hard to stop laughing.

"Yeah, basically." Kohana said grimly.

Rika tried hard to not laugh. Kohana wasn't the usual type of girl she hung out with. Her friends were more of the clubbing, out going type, who'd jump that guys bones in a heartbeat, whereas Kohana was the quiet, shy type. How they met? By chance while apartment hunting. So when something like this happens, it's big.

"Look, honey, it happens. Don't worry about it. It just means you're physically attracted to him." Rika patted Kohana on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but… I feel like such an idiot."

Rika nodded. "Love makes you do stupid things. I've been there, done that."

"Yeah, but still." Kohana sighed miserably.

"Hey… so? How did he look like? T, D, H?"

"T, D, H?" Kohana questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You know, tall, dark, and handsome. So… was he?"

Kohana gave a dreamy sigh. "That and more."

"Ooh… Someone's got a crush!"

"I do not!" Kohana denied, blushing.

"Uh huh… sure!" Rika laughed, teasing her before running to her room. "Next time you should ask him to pose for you naked!"

"What?! No way!" Kohana exclaimed hotly, her face heating as she remembered the way his body looked.

"You should. I bet he'd let you if you wore a bikini!" Rika laughed, slamming the door just in time to block the pillow Kohana threw at her.

Kohana sighed as she layed on the couch, her hand over her eyes. Not a second later she jumped up and looked around frantically.

"Oh crap! My art book!" Kohana groaned, finally remembering her stuff she left behind.

"Oh, hey." Rika popped her head back out. "Wanna earn some extra cash?"

"Huh?" Kohana grumbled, putting her shoes back on.

"One of my girlfriend is sick and can't make in to work tonight. They called me, but I'm working at the strip joint tonight. So wanna take it?"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Kohana muttered before heading out again.

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Shin yelled after the girl. "Your things!"

The girl didn't stop running, nor did she look back. _'Uh… ok…'_

"Sir, do you want us to chase after her?"

Shin closed his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't go anywhere without someone following him. All he wanted was some alone time, away from everything. Shin gritted his teeth, letting out his breath with a hiss.

"No. Gather her things and put them in the house." Shin ordered before grabbing his surf board. He ran towards the ocean and waddled out a bit before jumping on the board to paddle out. His muscular arms sliced through the water, bringing him further into the ocean. When he was far enough, he sat on his board and closed his eyes, letting the waves rock him as he sat and listened to his surrounding. He sat for a bit before catching the next wave.

He surfed for a bit before going back to the beach house. He barely got in the door when his phone rang.

"What's up, old man?"

"Just calling to remind you about the dinner hosted by the Tadakatsus tonight. Don't be late."

"Yes, I know. Just getting ready. I'll be by the house before we need to leave."

"Good. See you later then."

"Later, pops."

Shin dropped the phone back on its cradle and walked towards the bathroom, stripping on his way there.

'_Tadakatsu, eh? Probably trying to suck up so we can cover their asses.'_ Shin turned on the taps and stepped in, letting the warm water blast away the sand and salt on his body. After a thorough scrubbing he stepped out and slung a towel low on his hips and grabbed another to towel his hair. Shin stepped out onto the patio taking a moment to watch the sun set.

'_How many of these have I seen and how many more will I be able to see?'_ Shin thought. With the dangers of being the son of the big boss, who knows what could happen next. He started turning away when a running figure caught his eyes. A slow smile formed at Shin's lips as he recognized the girl from earlier, no doubt looking for her things. Shin turned into his house to pull on a pair of jeans before heading out, intending on meeting her.

* * *

"Crap! Where the hell could it be?" Kohana swore out loud as she searched the beach for her things. "Come on, come on. Don't tell me someone threw it away."

She searched the area she was in over and over before she slumped into the sand and sighed in defeat. All her sketches were in that art book._ 'Guess I gotta start all over again.' _Kohana groaned out loud.

Kohana was so upset she didn't hear footsteps approaching her until he spoke.

"Lose something?"

Kohana jumped, startled. "Oh! You scared me! Yes, I did lose some-"

Kohana stopped, her eyes widening at who she was talking to. _'The guy from earlier! And he's half naked... again!' _

Kohana jumped up intending to run again, but his words stopped her.

"I have your things."

Kohana slowly turned back to the handsome stranger. "Y-You do?"

He nodded. Kohana tried not to look at him, incase she had the urge to stare at him again. She nodded. "T-Thanks for keeping it with you."

There was an awkward pause as Kohana waited for him to speak. Heat flared her cheeks as he ran his eyes down the length of her and back.

"U-Um… c-can I have it back now?" Kohana stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

Shin stood there looking at her. She wasn't beautiful, but she had something about her that captivated you. Her large lavender eyes were fringed with black sooty lashes, a delicate nose, high cheekbones, and luscious lips that tempted him to grab her and kiss her. She wore her hair in two braids with a yellow clip in her hair holding her bangs back and baggy paint-stained overall with a baggy sweater that made her seem younger than she really was. Shin almost smiled as she looked away blushing.

"I have it in my house." Shin indicated to the large beach house with a nod. Shin started heading towards his house, not bothering to look to see if she was following him or not.

Kohana stared at his back as he walked off, not sure if she should follow him or not. She decided against her better judgment and followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides. She stopped outside of his house and watched him walk in.

She waited for a moment before he came back out with her stuff. She reached towards him with her hands open to accept her things, but he held onto them, not relinquishing them yet.

"Um… my stuff?" Kohana pointed out.

"What's your name?"

"What?" Kohana asked, startled by his question.

"Your name."

"K-Kohana."

"Kohana? Little flower… it suits you." Shin gave her a crooked smile. "I'm Shin."

Kohana blushed, looking away. Sure she's been complimented on her name before, but it was different when it was coming from _him_. Kohana accepted her belongings back as he handed them to her. She felt something like an electrical shock zing through her as they bumped hands.

"T-Thanks." Kohana mumbled before walking off, her cheeks burning. She walked a for a bit before looking back. She was a little disappointed to see him not standing there, but she shook her head and tried to convince herself it was better off that way.

* * *

Well how was it? Worth continuing? Let us know please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!! It's been a LONG while since I've updated this story! SORRY! I've been so busy and Ms. T is officially not writing this story with me anymore. TT She went and joined the military... so I'm going to try to continue this story on my own. I ran across this story while cleaning my jump drive and wanted to finish it, cuz Shin deserves a story! I just started college, so bare with me if it takes awhile for me to update it! Sorry for any errors and such. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kohana tried to pull down the skirt she was wearing to no avail. The uniform clung to her body like a glove, riding up as she moved. She didn't think this job required her to wear heels, a tight mini skirt and a low cut shirt. Kohana groaned. She should've known. Rika's friends weren't the 'normal' types.

"Stop pulling on your dress and come here. I don't want any of you looking like a dead pale fish." The hostess pulled out a tube of pale shade of pink lipstick and applied it on Kohana's lips. "You're lucky you have a pretty face and thick lashes. You won't need much done. _Sae_! Come here. You definitely need it!"

Kohana wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated wearing make up. It's not like she didn't use the occasional lip gloss or eye shadow, but for something like this. No thanks.

"Did you see him? Oh my god! He is so _yummy_!"

"Ooh, I'd like to fuck him all night." The girl with the big rack and big hair giggled.

"I heard he has the right touch, if you know what I mean." The tall brunette winked at the group. "This girl swore she came six time in one night. _Six times_!"

"Oh, I hope I get him tonight!" One of the girls sighed as the others nodded in agreement.

Kohana looked at the whispering, giggling girls and wondered who they were talking about. Before she could ask, the hostess clapped her hands loudly to get their attention.

"Okay girls, grab your tray and line up! These men are big time customers and they tip generously! So make no mistakes!"

Kohana picked up her covered platter and stood in line with the other girls, waiting for the hostess to open the doors. The smell of cigars and alcohol wafted past her as the doors opened and she was ushered in. She followed the girl in front of her and stopped at her destination, setting the platter down in front of her patron, lifting the lid in sync with the others.

"Gentlemen, please enjoy your dinners. Each one of our girls are assigned to you, so if you need anything, please ask them. If you feel the need to… er… retire, you have all been assigned rooms."

Kohana froze as she stared around the room. The men sitting at the table looked dangerous. Some openly displayed various brightly colored tattoos of tigers and dragons or scary looking faces._ Holy crap… did I just walk into a bad yakuza movie? _She tried to get the hostess' attention, wanting to get out of here. She walked over to the hostess and tugged on her sleeve.

"What is it?" The hostess turned to her.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here. I-"

"What do you mean?" The hostess cut her off with an annoyed look. "It's not like you have to sleep with them, although that is entirely up to you. Just serve them."

"B-But-"

"Look, sweetie, I'll be a server short if I let you off. Be a pal and just do it for a couple of hours. Who knows, maybe you'll get a big tip."

She shooed Kohana back to her position. Kohana stood there fidgeting with her skirt, uncomfortable as she glanced around the room. The other girls giggled as they flirted and poured drinks for their patrons, clearly aware of the situation. Strangely enough hers hasn't asked for anything.

_Spoke too soon._ Kohana thought groaning, as her patron lifted two fingers, signaling her to him.

"U-Uh, yes?" Kohana asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"Refill my drink, please."

Kohana's hands trembled as she picked up the sake bottle, pouring some into his cup.

"W-Would you like anything else, sir?"

Kohana gasped as her eyes met black ones. It was him! She backed up, accidentally landing in the lap of the man next to her.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie, you're a bit young, but I don't mind." The drunken patron started to paw her. "Here, have a drink!"

Kohana half choked as the stinging alcohol burned down her throat. She pushed the man's hands away and tried to get up. She barely got up before she was yanked into someone else's lap. She tried again to get up, but the arm holding her tightened. Kohana looked up at Shin's scowling face.

"She's _my _serving girl."

The room went silent as some of the men stood up, ready to combat. One slam on the table from an older patron with the thick moustache sent the standing men back to their seats.

"Uh, uh, s-sure. S-Sorry about that." The drunken patron stuttered, obvious of the mistake he just made.

"What's everyone doing? Eat! Drink!" The hostess said, trying to lift the mood, shooting daggers at Kohana. Everyone resumed their loud, rambunctious behavior, pretending nothing just happened.

She was still sitting in his lap as everything around her resumed. She fidgeted with her fingers, not looking up, not sure what to do. He still had his arm around her waist with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Shin?" Kohana whispered.

Kohana could hardly breathe with him so close to her. His cologne and scent tingled her senses, sending a scalding heat through her body. Before she could do anything, he lowered his head and kissed her, thoroughly ravishing her lips, leaving her whimpering and clinging onto him. She almost cried out in protest as he lifted his head, breaking the contact.

She was so affected by the kiss she didn't hear the room cheering and sending cat calls to them. Her face flushed as she became aware of it. She stood, in an attempt to leave, but he caught her wrist, forcing her to stay.

"Gentlemen, thank you for this fine meal. I hope we can further do business together. My apologies for leaving so early, but I find that I am hungry for… another exquisite meal."

The other men cheered him on and raised a toast in honor of him. Shin gave a short bow and left, dragging Kohana behind him towards the elevators.

"W-Wait! Wait! Where are you taking me?" Kohana gasped as she tried to keep up with him. He didn't speak until the elevator doors shut. Kohana backed away as he released her and turned his angry black eyes at her.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Shin growled.

"W-working."

Shin's hand clenched. "Working?" Shin's eyes wandered over her body.

Kohana flushed as his eyes traveled down her body. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. Her body heated up and she began feeling woozy.

"I didn't take you for that kind of girl."

Kohana shook her head in denial and opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't but never got the chance to as Shin dragged her out and marched towards his room. He stuck a card in and pushed her inside before he closed it behind him.

Kohana looked around the massive room, taking in the expensive décor. Everything in the room, from the carpeted floor to the chandeliered roof was made from the finest materials. Nothing was out of place other than her. She stood silently as Shin walked past her and took off his jacket.

"Drink?" Shin asked as he poured a glass of amber liquid.

"No." Kohana already started feeling dizzy from the drink earlier.

"Then don't mind if I do." Shin tossed the rich alcohol back and let it burn its way down his throat.

"I think I should go." Kohana turned, stumbling to the door. She barely got her hand on the handle before Shin's hand came past her to hold the door shut. Kohana spun around, gasping as she met his eyes. They were alive and held a spark of danger.

"S-Shin?"

"You can't leave."

"W-What?"

"You can't leave." He repeated quietly, stepping closer to her.

Kohana backed up against the door, nervous that he was so close. She stared into his dark black eyes, as he lowered his head to kiss her. He stopped short for a second, allowing her to move away if she didn't want to be kissed. Kohana couldn't move even if she wanted to. She held her breath and waited as he continued to lower his head to kiss her. The touch of his lips against hers sent a lightning bolt of fire through her pelvis.

Shin snaked one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, pulling her close to him, molding her into his hard body. His hand roved over her body, cupping her bottom, pulling her against him. She gasped as she felt his hard shaft pressing against her stomach. He took advantage of her surprise to thrust his tongue into her mouth, playing and erotically exploring her mouth.

Kohana's hands reached up to push him away, but instead they wound up around him, clenched tightly to the back of his shirt. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as she let herself be transported into this sensual world where thoughts didn't matter. She moaned as his lips left her mouth only to trail tiny kisses and licks at the sensitive spot behind her ear and down her neck.

His hands skimmed her waist and wandered up to cup her breast. Kohana let out a mixture between a gasp and a moan. One minute his hands were all over her, the next they were gone. Kohana slowly opened her eyes as she felt him move away.

"Shin? What's wrong?"

Shin shook his head and walked away. He threw open the curtains and stared out into the city. "Why are you here?"

"W-What? You brought me here." Kohana said, confused.

"No. I meant, why are you working here?"

"Oh… no. My friend couldn't take this job tonight, so she asked me."

"Some 'friend' you got there." Shin mocked. "You know what goes on at these little things right?" Shin looked over at her lost face and scoffed. "Men pay to have sex with girls."

Shin watched as her face paled and felt a little remorse for being so harsh. His face tightened as he heard a mix of giggling women and loud rambunctious singing coming from the elevator that just dinged on his private floor. He marched past Kohana's shaking body and yanked open the door. "Get the hell off my floor!"

The singing came to an abrupt stop with several murmurs of apologies before the elevator dinged shut and Shin shut the door again.

"You could've been one of those girls right now." Shin frowned as he saw her sway. He caught her before she fell. "What the- what's the matter with you?"

"I… the room's spinning." Kohana giggled. "Stop twirling me around."

Shin looked at her for a moment before it dawned on him. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not." Kohana giggled. "I didn't even drink. Did you know that it doesn't take much to get me drunk?" Kohana brought a wobbly finger to her lips. "Shh… don't tell anyone, 'kay? I don't want people to know and take advantage of me."

Shin shook his head with disgust as he scooped her into his arms. "Whoops!" Kohana giggled loudly. "Don't drop me! Mmm… but you won't, right? Cuz you're all muscularly and strong."

Shin's brow lifted in amusement as he took her to his room, setting her down on the bed before walking back out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kohana yelled after him as she fell sideways onto the bed. She laughed before letting out a sleepy yawn. She lifted her legs onto the bed and rolled onto her stomach. "Mm… Okay, you go and I'll go to bed."

She was fast asleep when Shin came back a couple of seconds later with a glass of water in his hand. Shin quietly walked over to her, placing the glass on the nightstand before sitting next to her. He gently tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear as he gazed into her innocent sleeping face.

"What am I going to do with you, little flower?

* * *

Okay, I know it's not the best, but it's all I got so far! Sorry! I'll try to update it at least once every other week when I have time! Or maybe sooner! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry I lied to you! I didn't update it when I said I would. I guess college is harder than I thought it would be! Lol. But anyways, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it! Also, thanks for the comments! I really enjoy getting them and I like to know how you guys feel about my story, whether it be good or bad! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Kohana groaned as she woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up and held her head in her hands, moaning in pain. She was never going to touch alcohol again.

She sat there for a bit before her bladder forced her to get up to seek the lavatory. She stumbled towards the door and frowned as she peered into the closet. It finally dawned on her that she wasn't in her bedroom. She glanced around at the lavish room before rushing towards the window, throwing the drapery apart. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw the view of the busy, upscale plaza. Kohana stumbled back towards the bed.

She looked down at herself and found her clothes replaced with a large white t-shirt. She tried to recall what happened last night, but only remembered up to the kiss. _OH MY GOD! I-we-he… KISSED! Did we…?'_ Kohana groaned, forcing herself to remember. She froze as she heard the door opening.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I did knock, but I didn't think you were awake yet. I brought you some breakfast. It's outside when you're ready."

"T-thanks." Kohana smiled weakly, sagging into the bed as the maid closed the door behind her. Kohana quickly rushed around, trying to find her clothes, but they were no where to be found. Giving up, she used the bathroom quickly, grabbing the robe hanging on a hook behind the door and walked into the large living area.

"Um… is this a complimentary breakfast?" Kohana asked as her eyebrows shot up in surprise at all the food laid out on the table.

"No, ma'am. Mr. Takeda ordered it this morning before he left."

"He… left? When?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am, but he did leave this before his departure." The maid took out a plain white envelope from her pocket and handed it to Kohana before giving a little bow and leaving.

Kohana slid into the plush chair, her fingers quickly tearing the seal before taking out the note.

_Good morning. I hope you slept well. I ordered breakfast for you. Sorry I'm not there to enjoy it with you. Maybe I'll have an opportunity next time. The room is booked for the weekend, so stay if you like. Hope to see you again, little flower._

_ - Shin _

Kohana pushed the tiny feeling of disappointment away, telling herself that she should be happy he wasn't coming back. She embarrassed herself enough the night before. _Oh, who the hell are you kidding? You know you wanted him to be here when you woke!_ Kohana sighed loudly, willing that annoying little voice away.

"Breakfast!" Kohana said out loud to herself, trying to take her mind off of Shin. She greedily piled her plate, taking a little bit of everything, savoring everything. After breakfast she dressed quickly and got ready to leave. She took one last look at the luxurious room, sighed wistfully and gently closed the door behind her with a click.

* * *

Several days passed by, not one day that Kohana didn't think of the dark, mysterious, sexy Shin. She let out a sigh, shaking her head in annoyance that her mind wandered off to _him_ again. Kohana hurriedly tied the apron on, gave herself a quick glance in the mirror in the employee room and zoomed out into the restaurant.

"You're late." Mr. Kazuya, the restaurant manager, said with an annoyed look.

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Kohana apologized, her cheeks tinged with embarrassment.

"You bet it won't happen again. I don't tolerate tardiness nor sloppiness." He said eyeing her crooked name tag. "Here, at the Gold Room, _I_ run the best restaurant in town, we cater to celebrities and the rich. They expect perfection and they will receive perfection, understood?"

Kohana nodded, biting her tongue with frustration. It wasn't her fault she was late. The train was late and she barely made it on by squeezing through people. She would give him a piece of her mind, but she needed this job.

"Good. Then get going. We have a _very_ special guest tonight and I don't want anything to go wrong, understood?"

Kohana nodded again.

"What are you still standing here for?" He said with displeasure, frowning at her.

Kohana turned and hastily walked towards her tables. _'Jerk.' _ Her shift went by quickly and smoothly without a single patron having a bitch fit. Kohana sighed with relief as she glanced at her watch. _'Almost time to go home.' _She glanced around and saw Mr. Kazuya nervously twitching, his eyes wandering towards the door as if someone was going to pop out at him. Kohana hid her smile as she walked towards the bar.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Kohana replied back to Sen, the bartender. "One vodka on the rocks and a martini, two olives."

"You got it." Sen replied with a smile. "So when's your shift over?"

"Soon, thank goodness!" Kohana said with relief. "You?"

"Same. So you doing anything after this?"

Kohana looked at him with surprise. "N-No, why?"

"Well, there's this new place that my band's playing at and I thought if you weren't doing anything, you'd like to come see us play."

Before Kohana could reply, she heard Mr. Kazuya call out her name impatiently. She glanced back and saw him wave at her frantically. She turned back to Sen and made a face, sending a silent apology. Sen grinned knowingly with a wink and handed her the drinks. She hastily brought the drinks to her patrons before making her way towards the now panicking manager.

"Yes?"

"Go make sure the special VIP window seat is ready and put a bottle of our best champagne on ice." He said anxiously. "And hurry. Scat." He shooed her away with his hands.

"Scat?" Kohana muttered as she walked towards the bar, shaking her head. "I wonder who got his panties in a bunch." She grabbed a bottle of champagne from Sen before heading towards the kitchen for a bucket of ice. She stuck the bottle in and placed it on a cart before wheeling it towards the reserved 'special' section of the restaurant. _I wonder who's coming? Probably a movie star, that's why he's panicking and going into ass kissing mode._

Kohana was fixing the plate and napkin as she heard Mr. Kazuya usher the guests in.

"Please, right this way. The best table in the house with chilled champagne."

Kohana glanced up and froze. It was him! Here. In the flesh. The noise in the restaurant faded as she stared at him. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with thin white stripes with a matching white tie and black slacks. His hair seemed like it was casually combed back with his fingers after a long day at work. He changed the plain studs in his ears for a set of diamonds and a slightly smaller one for the second piercing on his left ear, following the larger one. He also changed his plain hoop lip ring for a more wild one; similar to Miyavi's. The only accessory he didn't change was his black brow ring. Some people say that men with piercing don't look sexy, but when you refer to Shin, that wasn't the case. It didn't take away his sex appeal, it enhanced it. It made him look wild. Bad. Sexy. _Delicious_. She felt a stab of disappointment as his eyes passed over her as if he didn't know her.

"_Move!_" Mr. Kazuya whispered to her curtly. Kohana snapped out of her daze and moved out of the way as her manager pulled out the chair for the elegantly dressed woman she finally noticed.

Kohana felt a bubble of jealousy as she recognized the woman sitting across from Shin. She was the newly acclaimed beauty of the movie industry, Marissa Aido. She was everything Kohana wasn't. Beautiful, talented and rich. Her milky, white flawless skin glowed and her professionally highlighted hair was pinned in a thick perfect loose bun that seemed to highlight her perfect delicate features. Her tight fitting red dress showed off her model like figure and her make up was done perfectly; from her dramatic cat-like eyes to the flaming red lipstick that made her perfect teeth even whiter than white.

Kohana wanted to crawl under a rock. Next to Marissa, Kohana looked like a banana peel that's been sitting in the garbage can for awhile. Its no wonder why Shin didn't notice her, not when he had Marissa. She caught Mr. Kazuya's hard stare and gave a quick bow, hastily retreating towards the bar, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Wow, was that Marissa Aido?!" Sen asked her in awe, looking past her for a glimpse of the actress.

"Yeah." Kohana replied with dismay, willing the ache in her heart to go away.

"Hey, you okay?" Sen asked, noting the redness in her face and the change in demeanor.

"Huh? Y-yeah. Just, you know. Hot." Kohana stammered, fanning her cheeks.

"Here, this should help." Sen placed a piece of ice between his hands before discarding it, replacing it with Kohana's cheeks. Kohana squeaked in surprise at the coldness. "Wow, you are hot. You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"Oh, no. No, nothing like that." _Just that I look like hell in front of the guy that's been on my mind for the past couple of days!_ Kohana groaned inwardly. _And he doesn't even recognize me._

"Here have a sip of water." Marcus filled a glass and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully before sipping the cold water. Kohana looked in the mirror behind the bar and caught Shin's narrowed stare. He looked away as Marissa touched his arm. A little sad smile played at Kohana's lips as she stared absently into her cup. _Who were you trying to kid? Guys like that are way out of your league._

"Kohana! What are you doing?!" Mr. Kazuya hissed behind her.

Kohana jumped, spilling the water. "What?!"

"Get your butt back to that table, _now_! And you better not mess up! Now scat!"

"W-What? Can't someone else do it?" Kohana pleaded.

"No, he asked for you. I don't know _why_." He looked her up and down with annoyance. "But whatever he wants, he gets. Now go!"

_He asked for me? _Kohana frowned with confusion. _Why? _She reluctantly followed Mr. Kazuya, her stomach in knots. She didn't want to see him on a date. And she especially didn't want to _serve_ him while he was on it!

"Ah, here she is, just as you requested." Mr. Kazuya shoved her in front of him. "Please, feel free to let me know if you are displeased with her, I'm more than willing to serve you myself."

"That'll be all." Shin dismissed him, his eyes resting on her flushed face.

Kohana stared hard at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"May we have the menu?" Marissa asked impatiently, annoyed that Shin asked for this girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here you go." Kohana felt her face heating up as she handed them the menus. "Please order when you're ready."

"Hm… what would you recommend?" Shin asked.

"Oh, well, you know me." Marissa giggled. "I need to watch my figure, so I-"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her."

Kohana's head jerked up and her eyes widened as she met his gaze. "M-me?"

One corner of his lips tilted up in amusement. "Of course. What would you recommend?"

"I… um… I don't know." Kohana shook her head in apology.

"Of course she wouldn't know. I'm sure she's never _eaten_ here, darling." Marissa purred with satisfaction as her comment hit its mark.

"I can ask the chef for a recommendation if you like." Kohana murmured, embarrassment scorching her face.

"How about you choose for me then." Shin said, ignoring the look of surprise from Marissa. Shin opened the menu slightly towards her.

"Um…" Kohana walked over towards Shin and pointed out to one of the dinner entrée on the menu with a trembling hand.

"Thank you." Shin's deep voice next to her sent shivers down the length of her body. She pulled back immediately, blushing.

"If you're done, I'd like to order also." Marissa said sharply, glaring at Kohana.

"Oh, of course." Kohana scribbled down the rest of the order and rushed towards the kitchen, her heart pounding.

"Hey, isn't your shift over?" Sen asked coming out of the employee lounge.

"Huh?" Kohana checked her watch. "Yeah, it should be, but-"

"You can go." Mr. Kazuya said walking through the swinging kitchen doors.

"But, what about-"

"I'll handle it. It doesn't look like our guests were pleased with you. You should know better than to flirt with the guests, Ms. Okayasu."

"But I wasn't." Kohana protested.

"Well whatever the case, I can handle it from here. I don't expect someone like you to have experience dealing with top priority guests," he sniffed. "You may take your leave."

"But-"

"Tut tut. Goodbye, Ms. Okayasu. Scat!" With that he walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining area.

"Well, looks like you're off." Sen grinned.

Kohana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm outta here." She walked into the changing room and sighed. Half with relief and half with disappointment. This was not the way she had imagined meeting Shin again. She had hoped… what _did_ she hope for? It's not like they ran in the same crowd or hung in the same places. Tonight proved exactly how wrong she was for even thinking that she could have a chance with Shin. He dined in expensive restaurants and she worked in one.

Kohana quickly changed into her clothes and headed out, but before she left she took one last look at the doors that separated her from Shin. _What are you doing? It's not like you ever had a chance. At least now you know it was all in your head!_ She pushed the back door open and stepped out into the night, her heart a little heavier as she walked home.

* * *

Kohana adjusted her bags before sticking her key in the door knob, unlocking it. She hauled herself in before kicking the door shut behind her.

"Hey! Where have you been?!" Rika asked her as she walked into the living room.

"I stopped by the art store for some paint. Why are you home so early?" Kohana opened her bedroom door and sat her things on the ground.

"Early shift. So what's up?" Rika asked following Kohana in then plopping herself on the bed.

Kohana shook her head. "Nothing. Just… annoyed."

"What's the matter? Bad day at work?"

Kohana nodded, giving a sour look. "Yeah, you know how my manager is."

"Yeah, he's such a dick." Rika said rolling her eyes."Oh yeah! That's what I was gonna tell you. Your manager called several times earlier asking for you."

"Why?" Kohana asked warily.

"I dunno. He said something about you having to go back to the hotel or something. You left work early."

"What?! But he told me to go home." Kohana huffed angrily. "He told me to 'scat', so I did."

"I dunno. If I were you, I woulda gave him what was coming to him a _LONG _time ago, then quit."

"Yeah, but I need the job and it pays well." Kohana let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess I'll go back."

"What? _Really?_ I wouldn't. It's late and he did tell you to go home."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear it tomorrow when I go in." Kohana grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "See you when I come back."

"Hey… I'll give you a ride." Rika said, putting on one of Kohana's sandals. "Let me get my keys."

"Thanks, Rika."

* * *

Kohana waved to Rika before walking briskly through the hotel lobby towards the restaurant. She slid her pass across the security lock before opening the door leading to the kitchen.

"Hey Ko, watcha doing back here?" Toya, one of the sous-chef asked.

"Mr. Kazuya called me to come ba-"

"There you are! Where the _hell_ have you been?!" He exclaimed furiously.

"W-What? You told me to go home." Kohana replied, vexed.

"Well I didn't mean it. Do you know how furious Mr. Takeda was with me?! He refused to eat anything and left! Oh my goodness! This could be the end of my career! You have to help me!" Mr. Kazuya pleaded, grabbing Kohana by the shoulder. "I know! How about you make it up to him by personally bringing dinner up to him. Lucky for me he's still staying here. Yeah, that'll work!"

"W-What?! I can't do that." Kohana exclaimed, panicking. How is this _my _fault? Why do _I _have to make it up to him?!

"Why not?! Come on, just take dinner to him and apologize for leaving. Tell him I had nothing to do with you going home. I'm begging you. PLEASE!" Mr. Kazuya pathetically begged, his face scrunched up like he was going to cry.

Kohana didn't want to do it, but she's never seen him this ridiculously low. He was sniffing and there was a sheen of tears in his bulging eyes, his skin gleamed with sweat and his skin the color of a steamed lobster. She didn't want to face Shin again, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Mr. Kazuya. _'Don't lie to yourself. You know you want to see him again.'_ The little voice inside snickered.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kohana sighed, trying to get out of the death grip he had on her shoulders. "But I didn't bring my work clothes."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mr. Kazuya exclaimed happily, giving Kohana a bear hug. "You saved my career! Don't worry about your uniform, it's okay."

"Uh… okay. Anyways, I just have to bring him dinner and apologize, right?" Kohana asked, still trying to break free.

"Yes, yes. That's all you have to do." Mr. Kazuya said as he turned towards the kitchen staff. "What are you all looking at?! Get to work! Give Mr. Takeda the best of everything. Scat!"

'_Same old Mr. Kazuya. He must have multiple personalities.' _Kohana thought staring at him go from the sniveling idiot to the same snooty Mr. Kazuya. She turned and went into the employee room. She straightened her clothes as best as she could and tied her hair back. She flipped down the little mirror in her locker and added a touch of lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror. _'What's the point of trying to fix yourself up? You will never be able to look half as good as Marissa Aido.' _She grabbed a tissue and furiously scrubbed her lips. She pulled out her chap stick and applied it before heading back out into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. The cart's ready. I'll go up the elevator with you since I got the key card to his floor."

"Okay." Kohana grabbed the cart.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll push it for you." Mr. Kazuya grabbed it from her and wheeled it out towards the elevator.

Kohana stood there with a surprised expression on her face. Wow, he really was trying to kiss her ass. He never does, as he deems, 'menial tasks' such as pushing carts. Kohana got in the elevator and stood nervously as the elevator brought them up to the pent house suite. She grew more nervous and panicky as each floor dinged by. _I don't think I can do this! I don't want to go to his room!_

"M-Mr. Kazuya? I don't think I can-" Kohana started.

"Here you are." Mr. Kazuya said as the elevator dinged on the floor. He pushed the cart out and straightened. "Now, remember what I said. Apologize to him and tell him I had nothing to do with you leaving, okay? Thanks!" He shoved her out and pressed the button to close the doors.

"W-Wait! Mr. Kazuya! I don't think…" She trailed off as the elevator dinged down. Great. Just great. She stood at the elevator for a minute before taking a deep breath. _'I can do this. Just drop off his food and apologize, then leave. That's all you have to do.'_ She wheeled the cart towards the door and took a moment to collect herself before knocking.

A moment later the door swung open and she came face to face with Shin… a shirtless Shin. Kohana gulped as she stared at his hairless, muscular chest, slowly letting her gaze wander down towards his abs. Realizing that she was ogling him, she forced herself to look away, hoping he didn't notice.

"So you came back."

* * *

So how was it?? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! See you next time... I don't know when, but I'll put one up! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based off of my HYD stories, but Shin and Kohana are my own.

**Rated M** for language and adult contents that will be in the story.

Sorry everyone for being so late... AGAIN! I've hit a major writer's block and have been trying to write this story here and there when I have the time. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kohana's eyes jerked back up to his face and blushed. "Uh… I…" She looked away, flustered.

Shin tilted his head with a smirk on his face, as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms across his chest, patiently waiting for her explanation. He liked the way she nervously stood there, face pink, hands twisting, biting her lips. He felt a flutter of desire at the pit of his stomach as he watched her lips.

'_Get it together! Say what you need to say then you can go!'_ Kohana cleared her throat and straightened, but didn't dare to look into his eyes. She couldn't think when she was drowning in those dark pools that tempted her to lose her mind.

"I'm sorry. It was irresponsible of me to just leave the way I did. I hope it doesn't affect your patronage at the Gold Room. On behalf of my manager, Mr. Kazuya and the staff at the Gold Room, we'd like to offer our apology with our best meals and our best bottle of wine." Kohana bowed after her speech.

There was an awkward silence as Kohana stood there waiting for him to say something. Anything, so she could leave. She looked up in surprise as he turned and walked back into his room without saying anything. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Bring it in." She heard him say curtly.

Kohana pushed in the cart as far as she dared before bowing. "Enjoy your meal, sir. Have a good night." She turned to leave.

"Stop." Shin's voice commanded.

She froze, glued to the spot, her hand on the doorknob.

"How sorry are you?"

"W-What?" Kohana's eyes widened with shock as she turned back to him.

"How sorry are you?" Shin repeated.

"I… don't understand." She shook her head in confusion.

"You're in trouble with your manager right? For leaving one of your customers stranded with no server."

"Uh… well…" Kohana started to explain. Mr. Kazuya's pitiful face popped up in her mind. She didn't want to get blamed for leaving when it wasn't her fault, but she'd feel guilty if she got Mr. Kazuya fired. This job was his life. "I… yes. I'm sorry."

"Did you think a simple apology would suffice?"

"W-What?"

Shin scoffed. "Did you think that I wanted an apology?"

Kohana gulped with fear mixed with anticipation. She stared into his deep dark eyes and knew she was in trouble.

"No, since you skipped out on me earlier…" Shin walked up to her and grabbed her hand away from the doorknob. He advanced slowly towards her, still holding her wrist. Kohana backed up. Her senses were going haywire as the smell of his cologne mixed with the scent of cigarette smoke surrounded her. She didn't know she was trapped until she heard the door click behind her and felt the hard wood pressed against her back. "Now you have to serve me."

Kohana eyes widened as she looked up into his eyes. She couldn't decipher what was lurking in those dark depths, but she knew she wasn't going to get away unscathed. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as he bent his head towards her. She knew he was going to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his warm breath on her cheek before he replaced it with a kiss. Kohana opened her eyes with surprise and shock when she felt him move away from her. She brought a hand to her cheek. That was it?

"Come here and serve me. Thanks to you I didn't get to eat earlier." Shin said seating himself at the dining table.

Kohana stood there still confused and feeling a little stupid. What the hell was that? _'You're an idiot. You thought he was going to kiss you.' _

"Are you going to serve me or not?" Shin asked cooly, arching one brow.

"Oh." Kohana walked stiffly over and uncovered the dishes, setting them on the table. She stood back and waited for him to start eating. When he made no move towards the dishes she frowned. "Is there anything wrong with the food?"

"No. Everything looks good."

"Then… why aren't you eating?"

"Something's missing."

"Uh… like what?" Kohana asked, confused. This was more than what he ordered earlier. What else can be missing?

"I don't have a dinner date."

"What?" Kohana said confused. _Oh, that's right. He was with Marissa Aido earlier. _Kohana stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, I must've ruined your date. If you like I can try to see if we can contact her to come back."

"No, she bored me to tears. How about you be my date?" He said, staring up at her.

Kohana's head shot up. "W-What? M-Me?"

"Yeah, why not? It's your fault you messed up my date, so you can take her place." Shin smiled wickedly at her.

"Uh, I think that's against hotel policy for employees to mix with guests."

"Well, technically you're not on the clock, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still an employee."

"Fine. I'll make a call downstairs to your manager to fire you."

"W-What?! Wait a minute. You can't do that!" Kohana protested.

"Watch me." Shin picked up his cell phone and flipped it open.

Kohana grabbed his wrist. "Please… don't." She said in defeat.

Shin stared at her hand on his wrist. Kohana realized she was still holding onto him and let go, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sit."

Kohana reluctantly sat. Her hands in her lap, her head lowered, staring at the table.

"Do you dislike me that much?"

Kohana's head shot up, startled at his question. "W-What?"

"I was just kidding about getting you fired. If you don't want to have dinner with me, you don't have to. You can go."

Kohana stood up to leave. Kohana looked at him. She couldn't read him, his eyes were shuttered and his face emotionless. She didn't want to go. Sure he made her nervous and his presence overwhelmed her, but she didn't want to leave. What if this was the last time she saw him? Kohana walked passed him.

Shin closed his eyes as she walked pass, feeling disappointed. He waited for the sound of the door.

"Sorry I forgot to put the sauces on the table." Kohana said, putting the tray on the table. She slid back into her seat, her cheeks pink. "Um, thanks for inviting me to dinner."

Shin stared at her with shock. _She didn't leave._ A lazy smile spread across his face. "Your welcome."

They ate in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. When they both finished, Kohana cleared the dishes except for their drinks, putting them back on the cart. After she was done, she sat back down and waited as he sipped wine.

"So… how long have you been working here?"

"Oh… um… not long… just a couple of months." Kohana replied.

"How old are you?"

"Um, 21. You?"

"26."

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"Do you still live at home with your parents?"

Kohana shook her head. "No, my parents are dead."

Shin paused for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It happened a long time ago." Kohana looked up at him. "How about you?"

"My dad's still alive. My mom… I never knew her." Shin shrugged before draining his glass of wine.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Shin nodded. "So… do you live on your own?"

"No, I live with a roommate."

"Male?" Shin asked, staring at her.

"N-No." Kohana shook her head vehemently as she looked at him. Kohana was unable to decipher the brief emotion that crossed his face.

Shin tilted his head. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kohana blushed, her gaze dropping to the table. "Um, no." She was embarrassed that he was asking her that. Her gaze shot up back to his face when she heard him laugh.

"Did I embarrass you?" He said, amused.

Kohana turned even redder. "N-No." She tried to play it off by sipping some water. She was such a bad liar. And he knew it too, she could see the laughter in his eyes.

Kohana glanced up at him and adverted her eyes away as she saw him studying her. _'Do I have food on my face or something?'_ She squirmed, not used to the attention.

"Um, wow, it's late." Kohana said, glancing at her watch. It was already midnight. She was surprised that so much time had past. Kohana got up grabbing her cup before going over to grab his.

"Leave it." Shin said, grabbing her hand.

She blushed at the contact. Her heart started beating faster. "Um, well I have to clean up before I can go home."

"Is someone picking you up?"

Kohana shook her head. "No."

"Did you have somewhere to go after this?"

Kohana shook her head again. "No."

"Then what's your rush?" He said softly.

"Um… I…" What _was _the rush? It's not like she had anything to do at home anyways right? And it's not like Rika will wait up for her or fuss if she wasn't home on time.

"Stay with me for a little while… please."

Kohana was shocked at his request. Why would he want her to stay? "Um…" She wasn't sure what to answer. Did she stay and see what happens or get the heck out of there before she lose herself in this fantasy. Kohana bit her lip, unsure.

Shin's eyes narrowed on her lips, as she bit it. Desire shot through his body like wildfire. Shin pulled her towards him, ignoring her little gasp of surprise. He looked into her face, searching for any signs of unwillingness. When he didn't find any, he lowered his head and captured her lips. He couldn't help himself, he wanted her. He wanted to lose himself in her. She was like a fresh breath of air. Not tainted. Not like the others. He released her wrist only to wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.

He felt her body loosen and relax against him. His grasped the hair band in her hair and pulled it off. He broke the kiss to bury his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. She smelled like lemon and sugar. Shin wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. He slid his hand in her hair and gently tilted her head, exposing her neck. He kissed her ear before his tongue snaked out to taste. He heard her gasp and felt her nails lightly scratch his chest as she curled her fingers. He licked the spot behind her ear before trailing kisses down the part of her neck that was exposed with little licks in between. Her little moans mixed with having her body pressed against his was driving him crazy. He trailed kisses along the curve of her jaw before hesitating over her lips.

She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel. She felt him kiss her. She felt him lick her. She felt him gently nipping her. She never felt this way before. She was floating. Floating higher and higher. She should tell him to stop. But it felt so good. And she didn't want it to stop. The brush of the his lips with the gentle scrape of metal against her skin sent flames burning through her body. She moaned, sliding her hands around him to pull him close. She tilted her head more, allowing him better access. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as he gently alternated between sucking and licking her neck. She lightly dug her nails into his bare back, holding onto him, because if she didn't her legs would give out on her. She felt his breath tickle her cheek before his lips hovered over hers.

"Kohana." Shin rasped huskily.

Kohana tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. With a small moan he slanted his lips across her, deepening the kiss. She gasped as his tongue slid across her lips. Using her surprise to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, playfully coaxing hers to play with his. Kohana whimpered as a tingling sensation throbbed achingly between her legs.

She felt him move, backing her against the table. He lifted her with one arm and sat her on down without breaking the kiss. His hands traveled up her body to cup her breasts. Kohana's breath quickened as his thumbs slid over her rock hard nipples through the layers of her shirt and bra. His nimble hands quickly undid her buttons, exposing her white lacy bra. He trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts. He unhooked the bra clip in the front, freeing her breasts. His hands replaced the bra, gently squeezing and kneading her breasts as his thumb brushed over the hard nubs, sending tingles through her body. She bit her lip, moaning as he pulled her nipple gently between his thumb and finger, the pain and pleasure of it making her body arch towards him for more.

His hand snuck under her skirt, pushing it up as his hand traveled from her stocking covered knee towards her thigh. He parted her legs and slid between them, pulling her heat onto his swollen member. His hands clenched in her hair and on her thigh as she moved, causing delicious friction between them. He broke the kiss to take a swift breath of air through his clenched teeth, his body arching slightly, eyes closed, biting back a moan.

"Mmm… Shin." Kohana gasped, liking the way it felt when she moved her hips. She never knew she could be so… _wanton_. This wasn't like her, but she felt so alive and free. Like she could do anything. This euphoric feeling gave her a sense of power and bravery she's never had. She looked up at him and whispered. "May I… touch you?"

Kohana saw the look of surprise run across his face before he nodded. She slowly reached up to touch his cheek, her palm tingling when he turned his face to kiss it. She gently ran her fingertips down along his jaw bone towards his lips. She took a moment to trace his lips, touching the lip ring before making a trail down his throat to his chest. She could feel his uneven breathing and the strong beat of his heart against her hand. She loved the way he felt, hard, soft and smooth. She ran her hand down his chest towards his flat, toned, muscled abs. His muscles jumped as her hand trailed over them. Her fingers found the thin line of hair under his belly button and began to follow the trail down towards his erection.

Shin's hand shot out, capturing her wrist before she ventured any further. "Don't. Not unless you want me to take you here on the table."

Kohana's cheeks tinged with pink at the thought of being that intimate. '_Well, duh, where do you think this is going?'_

Shin felt her stiffen slightly. He pulled back but still stood in between her legs. He let her go, putting his hands on the table before resting his forehead on crook of her neck.

"S-Shin?" Kohana questioned, still in a lust-filled daze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far." Shin said breathlessly. He felt her stiffen, her arms dropping away from him. He pulled back to look at her. Her flushed face was turned away, her eyes shut tight. A worried frown creased his forehead. "Kohana?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what…" She pushed him away and stood, furiously tugging her skirt down. Shin reached out to her. She brushed his hand away. "No! I-I'm not like that. I d-don't sleep around."

Shin grabbed her into his arms, holding her tightly as she struggled with him. "Stop. I know. I know you're not that type of girl."

Kohana's struggles ceased. She felt so stupid. They've only met twice and she practically jumped his bones. She was embarrassed that she acted so… so _shameless_. This wasn't her. This isn't who she was. It was his fault. He made her feel things she's never felt before. He did things to her body that left her unable to function. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." Shin kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Kohana nodded. They cleared the rest of the table onto the cart before wheeling it out into the hallway. Shin pulled on a shirt and sweater before taking hold of Kohana's hand, leading her into the elevator.

"Um, you don't have to take me home." Kohana said shyly, very aware of him holding her hand.

"I want to." Shin said smiling down at her as the elevator dinged open. "Come on."

Kohana pulled her hand away as they stepped in the lobby. Shin looked at her in surprise. "Um, hotel policy."

"Oh." Shin said with an amused grin. She didn't know that he owned the hotel.

She was glad the lobby was empty other than a clerk at the front desk. She didn't want anyone to recognize her with Shin. She was pretty sure she'd be fired if she was caught.

They walked into the gated section of the parking lot where several luxury car waited to be driven. Shin pressed a button on his key chain, deactivating the alarm set on the expensive, red Lamborghini. Shin opened the door for Kohana to slide in before getting in on the driver's side. He managed to find her house with ease being that it wasn't too far from his beach house.

Kohana didn't know what to say when he pulled up to her place. A little part of her didn't want to go home just yet. They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Um, thanks." Kohana unbuckled her seatbelt. "Maybe, I'll… see you around."

Shin grabbed her before her hand even touched the door handle and kissed her. Kohana's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying his lips as it gently moved over hers. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Shin's face. His eyes traveled over her face, as if he was memorizing her features, and his thumb gently traced her lips.

"Go inside before I change my mind and take you back." He said huskily.

Kohana looked away blushing and gave a little nod. She slid out of the car and walked towards the double doors leading into her apartment building. When she was inside she turned and gave a little wave, feeling giddy when he waved back. She walked towards her apartment, not entering until she heard the powerful engine roar to life and drive off.

* * *

Ok, so how was it? Please leave a review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HYD.

SORRY I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been so busy this year that I don't even have time to have a brain fart. I'm trying really hard to write this story, but I can never find the time to do it. So, please, please, bare with me. Thanks for your comments and support. I really do appreciate them and you for reading my story.

* * *

She didn't see Shin again for the remainder of the week. One side of her lips tilted in a smirk. Why did she care so much? _Get your head straight, he's a busy man. It's not like he doesn't work. _Kohana walked into the art supply store. _Shouldn't you be focusing on your project rather than some guy? _She chastised herself. She quickly picked up the colors she needed and headed to the register. As she was paying, the magazine the clerk had on the counter caught her eye.

_**Billionaire Playboy Shin Takeda, 26, spotted with runway model Elise Clemence, 25, at local nightclub in Paris, France, Le Plaisir Des Chambres. **_

Kohana stood frozen with shock before she let out a small laugh of disbelief. This entire time she was obsessing about seeing him and living in her fantasy world, he was out with other women.

_Told you. You are way out of his league._ The little voice mocked her. Kohana felt a stab of disappointment and humiliation. _Girls like you don't get guys like him._

"He's hot, huh?" The girl behind the counter remarked tapping on Shin's face.

"Yeah." Kohana mumbled, quickly gathering her bag and change, before leaving. She walked home in a daze, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. In a way, she knew she didn't stand a chance with a guy like him. He's the prom king and she was the outcast, the sugar to the vinegar, the oil to the water, the captain of the football team to the nerdy art student who always had paint on her clothes. Kohana blinked, looking down at her clothes. She softly chuckled at herself for looking. She _was _the nerdy art student.

"Rika, I'm home." She said jiggling her key out of the lock before closing the door shut.

"Hey Ko. Some guy just called for you."

Kohana stopped in her tracks, her heart thumping loudly. Could it be?? "Who was it?"

"Um… Sen? He said he works with you."

Kohana couldn't help but feel disappointed. She walked towards her bedroom. "Oh. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he asked for your cell, but I didn't know if you wanted to give it to him or not, so I just told him to call back later." Rika said following her into her room.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Kohana took her jars of paint out of the bag.

"Yup." Rika said walking out.

Kohana took her art pad out, flipping to the drawing she was going to replicate for her final art display. Her breath caught in her throat as she flipped to the drawing she did of Shin. She did it purely by memory so it was a bit out of character, but it was enough to bring a dull ache in her chest. Her fingertips traced over his lips before they clenched into a tight fist. She ripped the page out and crumpled it, tossing it into the trash bin. She was _not _going to think about him. She sighed and looked at the crumpled paper ball before turning back to her art pad flipping it to her drawing. She took out her brush and plugged in her I-pod, losing herself in her painting and music.

* * *

Shin stifled a yawn as he watched the crème of society mingle, the women showing off the latest fashion and their tacky, over the top jewelry, while the men tried to not brag out loud about how much money they had to one another. Seriously, if it wasn't for business, he wouldn't even have bothered to show up.

"Shin, darling. There you are." Elise sashayed towards him. The runway model wore a stunning low cut emerald dress that molded to her body like a second skin. Her neck and ears were adorned with sparkling diamonds and her hair coifed into a loose bun. Shin could feel the jealous daggers from the other male guests pierce him and he should've felt a rush of triumph, but strangely he didn't.

Shin resisted the urge to get up and leave. At first he welcomed her attention, but it soon wore off. She was just another one of those flighty girls out to dig her red tipped, harpy claws into a wealthy man, dumb enough to think with his cock. He gave a tight smile as she sat beside him. "Elise. You look beautiful tonight."

She let out a throaty laugh. "And here I thought you hadn't noticed."

"I'm sure I'm not the only man who has told you that tonight."

Elise pouted. "But darling, you know your opinion is the only one I care about."

Shin didn't comment on that. He picked up his flute of champagne and took a sip.

Her lips curved up into a smile. Shin felt her hand on his thigh, sliding up. "How about you and I go leave this place and go somewhere more… intimate."

Shin stilled her hand, removing it. "You're a beautiful woman, Elise. As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass."

Shock registered on her face before it was replaced with a cold look. "Don't think that I can't have any man that I want. Men seek my attention. You-"

"Please, Elise. You're embarrassing yourself. If you think that I cared about you sleeping with other men, let me tell you this, you're dead wrong. You and I both know how the game goes."

Elise stood with shocked fury. "You-"

Shin also stood. "Take care, Elise." He walked away, leaving the runway model, red faced.

Shin apologized to his host for leaving so early before departing. He sighed as he leaned back onto the seat of his limo, glad to be away. His business would soon be concluded in Paris. His business with a certain unforgettable lavender eyed girl was long overdue.

* * *

**_A couple days later_**

Kohana nervously waited as the gallery started to fill with clients. She double checked her painting, each time slightly adjusting the already in place frame. She walked around quietly, admiring the other art work.

"Kohana! You made it!" Her friend Kaori exclaimed with excitement. "Wow! You look gorgeous!

Kohana blushed at the compliment. She was passable when she tried. She wished she had done more, looking at the other girls with their perfectly done make up. She didn't really buy makeup, not that she could've afforded them anyways. All she had was a light pink lip gloss and an old broken pale pink eye shadow from junior high.

"Thanks." She murmured. "You look great too."

"Hello, Kohana."

Kohana turned at the sound of the greeting behind her. "Oh… hello, Kenji."

"Is your painting up on display yet?" He asked, pulling at his crooked green tie.

"Yes. It's over there." Kohana replied politely, pointing at her work. She didn't really know Kenji other than that he was a student in her class. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He was tall and lanky with unkempt brown hair that tended to fall over his eyes. "How about you?"

"Oh, mine is already up. It's displayed towards the front end of the gallery." He announced proudly. He was the only first year art student that had their painting up front with the third year students. "Want to look at it with me?"

"Oh, I..."

"Yeah, we'll do that much, _much_ later. Bye." Kaori linked an arm through Kohana's and dragged her away. When they were out of earshot she giggled. "What a weirdo. '_Oh, my painting's up in the front, blah, blah, blah… you should look at it. Everyone should look at it, blah, blah, blah._"

"That's mean, Kaori." Well… sort of anyways, she thought, trying to stifle a laugh.

Kaori rolled her eyes. "You know you're thinking the same thing. I'm only saying it out loud."

"That's not true…" Kohana flushed. Well okay, that _was _true, but still.

"How do you think you'll do today?" Kaori whispered. "Think one of these rich bitches will buy your work?" She nodded to a couple of well dressed elderly ladies, loudly scrutinizing some poor artists' work.

"I hope not." Kohana replied. Not that she didn't want her painting to be sold, she didn't want them to say anything bad about it.

"OH MY GOD!! Would you look at _him_? He's so fucking HOT!" Kaori whispered excitedly. "I bet he's loaded! Maybe I can entice him to buy my work. Okay, catch you later."

Kohana watched as her friend made her way towards a group of men dressed in suits. Kohana sighed, wishing she had the guts to go and promote her stuff.

People gathered into the tiny gallery chatting and viewing the paintings lined against the walls, criticizing and admiring the pictures. Kohana quietly stood by the wall watching as people stopped to admire her painting.

"Hey Ko!" Sen eagerly greeted her.

Kohana smiled. "Hey Sen. You made it."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sen squeezed her hand. "Now, come show me which one's yours."

Kohana led him to her painting and waited for his reaction.

Sen whistled. "Holy sh- uh, crap. You're one talented lady."

"Thanks, but I'm not that great." Kohana replied modestly.

"Oh, come on. No need to be shy." He leaned close to her and whispered. "I think you're the best artist here."

Kohana's cheeks tinged pink.

"Heeeyy… Kohana. Guess what I heard?!" Kaori came up to her with excitement bubbling on her face.

"What?" Kohana laughed as she hugged tightly.

"Someone just bought your painting!"

"Wait, what?!" Kohana gasped with surprise.

"That's great, Ko!" Sen said picking her up in a bear hug.

Kaori turned to him in surprise, before a smile spread across her face. "Hi, I'm Kaori, and you are?"

Sen put Kohana down and smiled at Kaori. "I'm Sen."

"Well, Sen, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kaori gave her best and biggest smile to him. She pulled Kohana towards her and whispered. "Tell me he's not your boyfriend."

"He's not, but wait, about my painting? Who bought it?" Kohana asked.

"You have dibs on him?" Kaori whispered, completely ignoring Kohana's question and sending flirting signals to Sen.

"No, I don't. Kaori, my painting." Kohana said impatiently.

"Oh, okay. Um, I overheard the gallery owner talking to some dude about wanting to buy your piece. Apparently he's willing to pay top dollars for it."

"What? But who?" Kohana said with surprise as she looked around.

"I don't know, but you can find out from the teacher. You know, our stuff goes through him."

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him. Be right back." She said, taking off.

"Okay. You do that. I'll keep Sen company." Kaori said, cheerfully linking her arms with an alarmed Sen.

Kohana made her way through the crowd, bee lining straight for her teacher. "Mr. Ryoshi? May I speak to you?"

Mr. Ryoshi turned towards her with a big smile on his bearded face. "Kohana! Just the person I wanted to see."

"About my painting…"

"Ah, yes, yes. I'm assuming you've heard?" He said with pride.

Kohana nodded. "Yes, I was wondering who bought it."

"Ah, well I don't exactly know either. I assumed you knew." Mr. Ryoshi's thick eyebrows rose with surprise.

Kohana shook her head. "No. I haven't talked to any clients all night."

"Hm, well that's strange." Mr. Ryoshi stroked his beard. "Let me see if I can find out from Mr. Shoku."

"Thank you." Kohana smiled, nodding. She watched as her teacher walked towards the tall, thin gallery owner, pulling him aside. When he was done talking he returned to her side.

"Well, all I can say is that the buyer's name is Sayuki Minamoto. The owner said the gentlemen is still here… somewhere."

Kohana looked around. There were many clients still roaming around, how was she going to find him? "Did he say what he looked like?"

"Well he described him as tall, built, slicked back black hair, good looking." Mr. Ryoshi shrugged. "Oh, and in a very expensive charcoal grey suit."

"Thank you, Mr. Ryoshi." Kohana said, before she went in search of her mysterious buyer.

She wandered around, covertly glancing for a person matching that description. She felt a little disappointed when she circled back to the spot she started at, sighing in defeat. Maybe that person already left. She was about to head back to Mr. Ryoshi, but from the corner of her eye she spotted a man in a dark suit with his back towards her, staring at one of the paintings on disply. _Okay, tall, black hair… built I guess. Could it be him?_

Kohana hesitantly approached the gentleman. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned towards her. He wasn't exactly what she was expecting. He looked to be in his late 30's, the hairs at his temple were gray, he had dark tanned skin and thick, bushy eyebrows that were bunched together in a slight frown. His dark, black eyes bored down into hers. "Um… d-did you make a purchase of a painting tonight?"

He slowly nodded once.

"Oh. Um… was it by chance the painting of a sunset?" Kohana asked, squirming slightly under his gaze.

He nodded again without speaking.

Kohana stood there awkwardly. It would've been easier if he said something instead of just looking at her. "Um, well thank you for your interest in my painting."

There was a ringing sound coming from the man's jacket pocket. He reached into his pocket, turning slightly away from her, before he flipped the slim silver phone open, bringing it to his ear without a greeting.

Kohana felt embarrassed at his cold attitude. Surely he couldn't have been the purchaser of her painting? She stood there for another five seconds before she started inching away from his view. Before she could leave, she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

Mr. Minamoto handed her a vanilla envelope sealed with a gold sticker, embossed with a dragon and a tiger. "If you want to know the buyer, please follow these instructions."

"What is it?" Kohana asked, flipping the envelope over, lightly running her finger across the emblem.

Sayuki bowed slightly, with a small smile before departing.

"Wait! I don't understand. What is this?" Kohana said, watching him maneuver out the door.

The gallery owner swarmed over to her. "What happened? What did he say to you?"

Kohana shook her head. "Nothing. He didn't say anything. He just gave me this." Kohana showed him the envelope.

The gallery owner frowned. "Well, what is it?"

Kohana carefully opened the envelope and slid the invitation out. The gallery owner plucked it out of her hand.

"You are cordially invited to the 58th annual ball… oh my god! Do you know what this is?!"

"No." Kohana shook her head in confusion.

"It's only _the _ball of the year! _Everyone _who's _anyone _will be in attendance. Fabulous gowns, famous actors and actresses, heirs and heiresses, even _royalty_ will be there. How on earth did _you _get one?" The owner said shrewdly, looking at her up and down.

"Uh… he just gave it to me." Kohana replied, shrugging. She didn't know what it was.

"Well, even if you did get an invitation, it would be too embarrassing for you to go." He said snottily. "I mean, look at you. I don't think you would have anything to wear anyways, let alone what to wear."

Kohana was taken back by what the owner said. It's not like she was going to attend. Kohana snatched back the invitation. "Well, whether I go or not, that's my business."

She turned and walked away, her face flushed with anger. When she got to the middle of the gallery, she let go of the breath she was holding. _Sheesh, some people._

"H-Hey Ko! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Sen said with relief as he caught up to her. "Uh… help me out!"

Kohana could see Kaori walking fast towards them with a big sappy smile on her face. "Oh Sen, honey, there you are. One minute you were there and the next you were gone."

Kohana's eyes widened with amusement as she laughed. She considered leaving Sen in Kaori's clutches, but felt bad when he shot her a pleading look.

"Hey, Kaori, we were just leaving."

"What? But… but…" Kaori pouted. "Sen, you don't have to leave right?"

"Yes… yes I do. I have… uh… drop by work and… uh… work." Sen finished weakly, sending Kohana a panicked look.

Kohana frowned back before Sen's ruse dawned on her. "OH! Oh… uh… yeah... Better get to work… or Mr. Kazuya will be mad at you…" She replied lamely.

Kaori frowned before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh, alright. Give me your cell. I'll put my phone number in it so you can call me." She plucked Sen's cell, flipping it open before quickly tapping her number in. "Call me and we'll hang out sometime."

Sen nodded as he grabbed his phone back. "Uh, well see ya. Uh… walk me out?"

Kohana nodded. "Sure."

Kohana breathed in the cool air as they stepped outside. "Thanks for coming tonight, Sen."

Sen smiled down at her. "No problem. It was… interesting."

Kohana laughed. "Sorry about Kaori. She's a really nice person once you get to know her."

Sen shot her a skeptical look. "Well… she's… a little straight forward, huh?"

Kohana shook her head in amusement. "Are you telling me you're scared of her?"

"W-What?! Me? Psh… no way." Sen denied.

Kohana laughed. "Sure. Well, anyways, thanks again for coming. I really do appreciate your support."

"No problem. Team Kohana all the way." Sen held his hand up for a high five. Kohana lightly slapped her hand against his. "All right, now gimme a hug before I go."

Kohana smiled and gave him a quick hug before pulling back and waving him off. She watched him cross the street before she turned back to go inside. The art opening was a success with more than half the paintings sold. After a mini celebration with the rest of the students, Kohana departed, heading home. As she sat on her bed, she took out the vanilla envelope and reread its contents. She was mystified by the invitation. She was sure she wasn't apart of anything that would even get her an invitation to anywhere let alone one to an exclusive event. As Kohana picked up the envelope, a little note fluttered out onto her bed. Kohana unfolded the note and blinked at the three words: _Sunday, 10am sharp._ She flipped the note over to see if there was more, but there wasn't anything else written. Kohana contemplated the note for a couple of minutes before shoving it and the invitation back into the envelope with frustration. What was going to happen tomorrow at 10am?!

* * *

Okay, so I know its not much, but like I said, bare with me! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! **-SXoXoM**


End file.
